Servitude
Freedom is the universe’s greatest lie. If you did not know who wrote this tome, you might think you have stumbled upon an ancient Sith work. But you should know that this is not the case. If you open your mind and listen to my words, you might find more truth in this statement than you realize. The Imperial Order teaches that the Force has a form, known as the Creator, who is responsible for all life in the universe. He is transcendent above time and space, but he lives in us and guides us as the living Force. The creator not only breathed life into the universe, but he is what gives a Jedi his power. And though many cannot utilize the Force as a Jedi or Sith, one can still call upon his power to calm their mind. But what does this have to do with freedom, and why is it a lie? The Creator brought sentience into this universe for one purpose: for his pleasure. The all-knowing, wise, and good Creator found pleasure in sharing life with us, the lowliest of creatures. We were created to serve and follow him, to be with him forever. But when the first sentient beings betrayed him, his physical form left this world, and left his spirit, the Force, behind. Our bitter enemies, the Sith, would have you believe that the Force can become a slave to your will – its terrible power yours to use as you see fit. The Sith, by nature, are in fact slaves to the Dark Side. The Dark Side corrupts them, conquers them. Their minds are bent only on evil. This is what happens when one uses the Force for their own, selfish purposes. They can no longer think for themselves, and they lose all control. The Jedi are a striking contrast, indeed. The Jedi study the Force, and learn of its beauty, and true nature. The Imperial Order and Jedi Order differ little on this, but the Jedi only learn of part of the Force. They leave the teachings of the Dark Side untouched, as it can lead to evil. Though the Jedi’s intentions are good, doing this causes one to have a distorted view of the Force. The Jedi then become unknowing slaves to a distorted view. Even one who cannot feel the Force as a Jedi or Sith may become enslaved. A sentient’s desires are evidence of this, and may even reveal the sentient’s master. Relationships may become a sentient’s master, and as a result, the sentient commits immoral acts with members of the opposite sex. Possessions may become one’s master, in which case the sentient will hoard property and other assets to boost their self esteem and pleasure. There is, in reality, no such thing as true freedom. Even one that would be considered “free”, free from laws, free from obligation, free to do as they please, would still be bound to their desires, or to the Force. Freedom is the universe’s greatest lie. When one understands this, they gain a greater understanding of the Force, and a sense of peace which is unobtainable otherwise.